High School of HellLove
by Midnightpleasures
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks where her exbestfriend she left hates her. Will their once there connection still bring fireworks? Will Bella's past prove to make Edward protective? And how come Edward & Bella are on a Chat site? Hate/Love Domward All Human
1. Forks

**All characters are Ms. Meyers... I own only my thoughts and details. Anything that seems familiar is not mine. I wanted to pre-warn all reaaders... There may be some things in future chapters that might bother other readers. Such as the BDSM topics or what is in Bella's past. Please do not read if contend of sex bothers you!**

* * *

><p>My face flushed as he passed me. Memories from our time as best friends flooded my brain and I had to stop mid stride to catch my breath.<p>

Me… Bella Swan wasn't even noticed, I mean it has been 5 years since he saw me and I did change but I guess I'm more invisible then I thought. Edward and I were best friends in 6th and 7th grade, he was my saving grace. He stopped me from doing the unthinkable. Then I went to visit my mom for Christmas and I never came back. It was more of a… not even my choice kinda thing. I missed him so much and the only reason I lived was because of thoughts of him.

I came back to Forks, Washington in 11th grade. This was our first day so not that many people noticed me or it could be that I'm nothing, but let me start from the beginning.

_I tear my heart open,_

_I sow myself shut,_

_My weakness is that I cant do much,_

_And my scars remind that the past is real,_

_I tear my heart open just to feel._

The radio blared Papa Roach and I rolled over mumbling about more sleep. The song persisted on telling me to get up. Pushing the thick blanket off me in one quick movement, my hand pressed down on the silence button and my feet carried me to my shabby closet.

Pressing my body up against the door and lifting it, I loudly pulled the bitch open. My body rested against the frame as I quickly scanned the clothes I had hanging up.

My mind wandered to the day I came back. It was only 3 weeks ago and my two bags were half unpacked, some things hung limp on the hangers and the rest of my 'summer' clothes were in a suit case, seeing as even in September it was too cold to wear them.

Sighing I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and an oversized sweat shirt. As I put on my undergarments, I pulled out a black spaghetti strap shirt and put it on under my bright blue, Spring Grove Rocket Scientists sweatshirt.

What the hell I thought I didn't really show school spirit before why don't I show them all of my joy towards being here.

Even as I prayed I wouldn't see him I knew I still couldn't wait to get a glimpse of him. See how well he was or if he was happy. I shuffled down stairs with my hair around my face and my glasses on.

"Morning" I grumbled out to Charlie watching him as he took a double take as he stared at my clothes choice.

"Morning… Sweetie are you sure you want to where that your first day of school?" He asked me, sipping his black cup of coffee.

"This is what I wear." Was the only answer he got.

"Is that the new fashion? Whatever you say, I hope you get to meet up with all of your old friends."

"Mhmm."

I swiftly dumped the rest of the water in my cup down the sink and picked up my bag off the floor near the tree rack.

"See you later sweetie I should be back from the station around 7 ok?"

"Yup."I called back, waving my hand as a salute.

Jumping into my black Ford Mustang, I felt a little better as I the engine revved under me. Charlie wasn't that thrilled when he found out what I drove. I chuckled at the memory. Charlie's eyes wide and a grimace carefully placed on his face.

My fingers beat to the music playing from the radio and I started to relax, rolling my shoulders as I prepared myself for the first day of high school in hell.

A shiny Volvo tried to pull up in front of me but I screeched into the spot in front of the old man car an honest grin stretched from ear to ear.

I lightly laughed as I pulled my cell phone and placing it in my pocket. I had music quietly playing in the background, and I noticed a shiny red convertible next my baby… taunting it with its brazen color. Walking into my past I examined the people around me, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

My morning went shameless and I even met this short wild girl. She had great style but frowned at what I was wearing. We had art 3 together and sitting in study hall I remembered our encounter.

Sitting down I sat up front of an over sized room. It had black tables in a small square and then a circle of easels in the corner. I carefully waited to see how full this room would become.

Most people sat at least 4 seats away from me, whispering under their breathes. I caught a few of the comments made about me. A tall girl with pale blond hair glanced my way and told her short red headed friend how I looked like a murder. How I probably sold drugs on the side and was a complete dork with no fashion sense.

As I went to turn towards her and show her how much of a murder I could be Alice, a short black haired pixie like girl shoved my books to the side and sat directly next to me. I heard a hush take over the room as she smiled at me.

"Ello, beautiful." I greeted her, with a cheeky smile.

Her laugh rung through the room and she placed her hand on my royal blue covered arm.

"Sorry, I highly doubt my fiancé would like me to get it on in front of all these people. Not that he wouldn't love our show." Was how we became fast friends.

We talked the rest of class and she told me to sit with her at lunch to give her more details of my life and meet her true love.

I hadn't seen him and I was beginning to think he moved away, well at least until I saw him between my study hall and lunch period. I was banging on my old dented locker when I finally got it to clash with the other locker next to it. I had started to hum to the song playing around me as I shoved the rest of my stuff into my shitty assed metal box and when I finally slammed it closed… that's when I saw him.

He was walking down the hall way a half naked girl next to him. His hair was the same unruly mess and I could see he still had his cocky attitude.

I openly gawked at him and missed the guy standing next to me.

"Well I see you have fallen to the dark side. I'm Jake." A tall native boy said as he elbowed me out of my stupor.

Glaring up at the thing next to me I offered him one of my most sarcastic smiles. "Well aren't you the smart one… hmm then again your still standing next to me so you can't be that smart."

My long boring brown hair whipped out behind me as I made my way to the lunch room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Please review... good, bad, ugly... as all as the truth comes were good. Thank you so much.<strong>

**~MidnightPleasures**


	2. Isabella

**All characters are Ms. Meyers... I own only my thoughts and details. Anything that seems familiar is not mine. I wanted to pre-warn all readers... There may be some things in future chapters that might bother other readers. Such as the BDSM topics or what is in Bella's past. Please do not read if content of sex bothers you!**

_Currently in High School of Hell/Love_

_Glaring up at the thing next to me I offered him one of my most sarcastic smiles. "Well aren't you the smart one… hmm then again your still standing next to me so you can't be that smart."_

_My long boring brown hair whipped out behind me as I made my way to the lunch room._

**BPOV**

I started to subconsciously slow as my feet carried me closer to the wide double doors that would bare me to the school. Taking a deep breath, I raised my head up high and pushed into the surprisingly large cafeteria.

I could feel the stares as people started to notice me and trying my best to ignore them I swiftly scanned the room looking for Alice. My search party didn't last long as I saw her stand up and motion with her hand for me to cut through the other round tables with bratty gawking teenagers.

Making my way over to her, a boy cut me off. "Hi, I'm Mike. I hear you're the new girl, did you want-"

I barely glanced his way as I said "Excuse me."

Shoving past him I was actually pretty happy to be heading to Alice. I mean there table was far away from crowds and as my eyes scanned her friends I was proud to come back empty on my Edward scanner.

"Hey girl, guys this is Bella. She's new here and in my art class." She started to introduce me.

Alice turned her body, pointing me to a tall blonde. She had that I'm-a-bad-bitch look to her and she definitely was a bombshell. I had no doubts she was highly priced.

"This is Rosalie, she is my sister," Alice began and Rosalie glanced up to me her nose scrunching up at my appearance.

"This here is her boyfriend Emmett; they are both seniors and live with me." She smiled showing me a tall beast like man. Actually he was quite muscled like a giant. His face changed as he smiled at me, showing his dimples and I couldn't help but let out a quick giggle.

"You find that we live together funny?"Rosalie hissed out at me, bringing me out of the image of a huge teddy bear as Emmett.

"Hmm… where you sleep don't matter to me, the thing that made me giggle would be the image of your boyfriend as a big assed teddy bear." I shrugged off her attitude.

Sick of being stared at from the other students I shuffled my purple messenger bag on the table and turned to Alice to ask her. "You don't change who you sit with often do you?"

Her laugh answered me and she said "I'm not sure where Jasper has gotten to; oh there he is, with my brother Edward."

My heart started to overreact but I quickly scolded myself and said Edward doesn't have sisters. But for some reason I still held my breath and turned to my name being called from Alice's direction. She was wrapped around a tall blonde boy… more like a man, and he whispered something in her ear as she giggled and pulled away.

"This is Jasper."

"Hello, the fiancé right?" I asked with a small smile and my eyebrow quirked.

"Oh she's been telling that for years, nice to meet you Bella." His southern drawl greeted me.

"This is our brother, Edward." He continued and drew his hand out to the left of me.

My breathed hitched as I stared up at those eyes I dreamt of for years. He hadn't changed that much. He was taller and he looked a little emptier but I don't think I would have noticed if I didn't remember those bright green eyes.

"Hi." I mumbled, lowering my head slightly, wondering if he recognized who I was.

He snorted and rolled his eyes and harshly said to Alice "Why do you always bring the strays? I don't want their fleas."

I quickly stood and glared up at his towering frame. "Why don't you just say it to my face… have to run around complaining like a little girl to your sister?"

"Please you don't know anything about me you half assed wannabe."

I think that was the first time I truly smiled in a long time. "Oh? You think so? See the difference between me and _blood sucking hoes_? I remember my best friends."

Edward just looked down on me; his face showed signs of remembering but it didn't click yet. I turned around and grabbed my bag off the table.

"Sorry Alice, but I can't do this." I mumbled to her, and high tailed it out of there as fast as I could. I really didn't want to see his face when he remembered me. I was terrified to see what he thought of me now. Disgust, hate… I just rather not know.

I ran out to the student parking lot and went to my car praying to have the picture in my glove box. It was of me, Edward and Lissa in 7th grade. Sliding in the passenger seat, I found it crumbled at the edges and as I saw both of their smiling faces, I cried.

I didn't really cry when it happened or days after but I was sobbing in my car looking at them. His eyes were sparkling and his grin reached both of his slightly over sized ears. And then Lissa oh god Lissa. Her short brown hair and brown eyes showed life and joy.

How much I missed those days when everything was ok. I heard the bell ring and quickly wiped my tears, shoving the picture in my bag.

**EPOV**

Jessica had been bothering me all day and as I walked down the hallway to my locker she practically was on top of me. I mean sure she was good for head, but that was it.

Shoving Jessica off of me I told her suck on someone else. I opened my locker as Jasper came up next to me ranting about some new girl. Bella I think he said her name was. She was probably just some ugly whore anyways and I'd bet you money she's sitting with Jessica and the other whores.

Jasper snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention "Are you even listening? I said I think that was the black Mustang that pulled in your spot this morning."

"Oh? Well then pay back is a bitch." I laughed closing my locker.

There was some brown haired girl sitting at our table, she stuck out like a sore them because of that hideous sweatshirt she was wearing. Royal blue? Really?

Jasper was attacked by Alice and I wanted to barf, I mean really? Here… next to me? He proved himself southern gentlemen and introduced me after him. When she turned to me I noticed her big doe like eyes.

I felt as if I knew her, but I quickly shook the thought from my head and snorted at her pathetic hello. I was right a whore who just wanted to be in the crowd. She will not play my family I bet she was dared to come and hang out with us. Ugh.

I angrily told Alice. "Why do you always bring the strays? I don't want their fleas."

I rolled my eyes at her appearance I mean come on it looked like she just rolled out of bed. The thing that happened next shocked me.

Her short, small self jumped up and stood barely 5 inches from myself and tilted her head up to me, spitting fire the whole time.

"Why don't you just say it to my face… have to run around complaining like a little girl to your sister?" was her retort.

I suddenly had an image of Isabella in my head, her angry little kitten act, when she was pissed but I quickly dispelled the image of her breathtaking self and told myself she was gone and wasn't coming back.

"Please you don't know anything about me you half assed wannabe." I shot out back to her, waiting for her to sputter and apologize.

Instead her smile greeted me; she looked like she honestly was happy. Like this was normal for her. "Oh? You think so? See the difference between me and _blood sucking hoes_? I remember my best friends."

Her words echoed around in my head. She over emphasized blood sucking hoes and it sounded so familiar. I racked my brain for the memory. As the phrase rang out again, I knew exactly where it originated. Isabella. MY Isabella.

I looked down where she was once standing and found she was missing, my heart was beating to fast and I felt anger build inside me.

What did she do leave Lissa behind too, all she ever did was use people and now she came to ruin the rest of my life, the little that it was.

"I don't want any of you to talk to Isabella again." I growled out.

"Like hell you cant tell me what I can and cant do." Rosalie spit out.

I turned my full body towards her and said quietly, "Just do this for me, I don't want you to in the same position as me."


	3. Mr Pig

**All characters are Ms. Meyers... I own only my thoughts and details. Anything that seems familiar is not mine. I wanted to pre-warn all readers... There may be some things in future chapters that might bother other readers. Such as the BDSM topics or what is in Bella's past. Please do not read if content of sex bothers you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all who are following this story and here comes our Domward. Keep Reading<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In High School of HellLove<em>

"_I don't want any of you to talk to Isabella again." I growled out._

"_Like hell you cant tell me what I can and cant do." Rosalie spit out._

_I turned my full body towards her and said quietly, "Just do this for me, I don't want you to in the same position as me." _

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The rest of my day was going to be hell for sure. I started the day with my head high but now all I wanted to do was crawl in a ball and hide.

_What the fuck… Edward doesn't have siblings? Did he lie to me? I bet Lissa is shaking her head at me right now._

I only had two classes left I can get past them, two more.

My hand reached in and found the picture of my past, I carefully stroked its surface as I looked around for 312, my nest class. Walking up to a small building a slight distance from the main school, I caught up with some greasy haired kid, just as he walked into my biology.

Giving myself a small pep talk, my feet carried me into the threshold of the "BIO ROOM" as it was labeled.

A short man with dark brown hair and a mustache looked up at me with an irritated pout. "Hurry up, be in a seat before the bell rings."

There was a lab table in the back corner where no one sat and I let out a sigh of relief to think I would get it all to myself but as I was reaching the last row my foot caught onto someone's bag and my clumsy old self came back in ten fold. As I was sprawled out on the floor face first, a book awkwardly under me the only thing that could make this worse was if Edward was in the group of people laughing at my very unladylike position.

"Get up." Was growled above me and someone helped remove the tangled mess of a bag around my ankles.

"Thanks." I answered brushing myself off and rubbing the sore spots on my body.

The person that helped pushed past me and took a seat at my table and at first I didn't quite understand, until I saw his unruly hair.

My eyes wildly scanned the room hoping for an empty seat elsewhere but the only one left open was next to the man who tortured my dreams and nightmares.

"Fuck me." I whispered under my breath as my shoulders slumped and I dragged my unwilling body next to his.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

There she was again, in front of me walking towards a desk in the back, but this time her image was real. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me. **Get her the fuck out of your mind, **I angrily yelled at myself.

Isabella's body started to fall, her arms not even shooting out to catch herself, just wrapping around her torso as if it would actually help.

The room erupted with laughter and her body stayed still for a few excruciating seconds before I forced myself to stop my staring and get her up.

Even with this amount of shame and hate rolling from my body, the feeling of having to take care of her rang out.

"Get up." I told her bending down to rip Alex's bag from her feet. My wrist flung the offensive piece of blue fabric at his head making his blue eyes glare back at me.

"Thanks." She answered, rubbing her hands down her stomach and circling a spot high on her right thigh.

Ugh fuck, even with that soaking wet sweatshirt on I had horrible images of her. Isabella naked, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders with her body sitting on a lab table. Images of her legs spread, showing herself to me with her fingers rubbing her body in places that made her moan out, asking me to… shit stop!

I pushed past her clearing my head and setting my books on the last table. As the bell rang Isabella's tiny frame finally sat down, but it was that she ended up sitting next to me and it was all because I came in late. I wasn't hoping for her next to me for the whole year..

Memories of us and her sister bombarded me and all I could remember was the day they left_. _Everything was weird, even when I woke up I had this feeling of dread. That was the only night I could remember what my dream was about_. Isabella was asleep in my bed when I came into my room, her body was thrashing and she was screaming. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in pain and no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't awake. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her telling her everything was ok. Nothing could hurt her while I was –._

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Weaver called out breaking the images from my head.

"Sir?" I answered back.

"You will be lab partners with…." He started scanning the list "Ms. Denali."

Great! So I won't be sitting with Isabella but instead the bitch of all-stupid-I-don't-wanna-d- anything bitches is my partner. I grumbled to myself as movement from the left caught my eye.

Isabella was lifting her soaked sweatshirt from her body and underneath she wore only a black strappy shirt thing. Her pale skin was in great contrast with it as my eyes followed her now showing skin. She was also wearing a necklace. It nestled just between her breast shining back with sliver and green stones. I couldn't quite see what it was without pulling her back so I could bluntly see down her chest.

As Isabella swept her hair in a ponytail a black star was clearly visible on the back of her neck and her over rational fear of needles came back to my mind making me wonder if it was real or if she still thought she needed me to get her tattoos.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?" she said back her eyes shooting up from their home in her bag.

"It seems Ms. Denali has chosen a different class, so your partner will be… oh yes Mr. Cullen's. If you think he is to advanced we can certainly change partners later." He said to her as if she was mentally unstable.

But then I noticed how his eyes shot right to her chest and I let out a low growl as he glanced up and down her chest. Mine. I wanted to yell, what the fuck was I doing, she was nothing, I didn't even like her. She was a slutty bitch!

She snorted and told to the class "I'm well aware of Mr. Cullen's intellects Mr. Weaver and I would appreciate it if you didn't lower me so."

Furry hit me as her retort made the class laugh but I had to chance a slight smile as I thought of how right she was. I almost even forgot about the pig but as he went to shift himself in his pants as he walked to the light switch and I couldn't take one more second of it.

My hand shot out to the blue sweater on her bag and pulled it out from under her belongings. Her bag fell to the floor things falling all over the place.

"What the hell?" she whispered to me.

"Put this back on."

"Why the fuck—"her face changed from confusion to a look of agreement. "I took it off because it's soaking wet." She went to grab it from my hand.

"Yeah well soon Mr. Pig over there is gonna be jacking off because you did." I grumbled under my breath not really caring if she heard me, but then as I saw her shiver as she put her arm in the sweatshirt and quickly took off my own swimming jacket replacing the ugly one she wore earlier.

"Thanks again." She mumbled as the video Mr. Weaver had playing started to show pictures of previous classes he had at Forks high.

Isabella bent down to pick up the things I accidently threw around our desk when I noticed it, a picture of us. Me and her hugging and Lissa making faces next to us her hand behind Isabella's head giving her bunny ears, I angrily grabbed it from its resting spot on the desk shoved it in my back pocket.

Isabella didn't disserve a picture of the people she left, the people who use to love her. Thankfully the bell rang and I shot out of my seat bumping her bag off the table as I went.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had been staring down at the picture in my bag when Mr. Weaver called my name.

"It seems Ms. Denali has chosen a different class, so your partner will be… oh yes Mr. Cullen's. If you think he is too advanced we can certainly change partners later." He said to me as if I couldn't comprehend.

I snorted as a response and countered back. "I'm well aware of Mr. Cullen's intellects Mr. Weaver and I would appreciate it if you didn't lower me so."

Ha, and I hope Edward got right and pissed about it too. Mr. Weaver pulled out an old large tv on a cart and walked over to turn the lights off, but when Edward ripped my Rocket Science sweatshirt from under my bag and watched as my stuff went everywhere I got pissed.

"What the hell?" I whisper-yelled to him.

"Put this on."

"Why the fuck—"I started but stopped myself at the look of pain on his face "I took it off because it's soaking wet." Great I really am disgusting to him, I thought as I went to grab it from him.

"Yeah… Mr. Pig over ... because you did." he grumbled under his breath so quietly I only caught a few words.

I went to slip my sweatshirt on and I could start to feel the rain seep into my skin. Edward quickly took off his Forks swimming jacket and put it on my shoulders.

"Thanks again." I told him I was starting to feel as if he was annoyed with me, like I was just a little girl who didn't know how to tie her shoes.

Whatever was happening in class I was clueless to and thank god it was the first day because I would have had to bug someone else to get notes. I realized the contents of my bag were still scattered everywhere so my body quickly jumped into action. I was picking things up and putting them on the table when the bell rang. Edward shot up as if a snake bit him and then shoved my whole bag onto the floor again.

It was like he enjoyed watching me be pathetic. And I hope it starts to hurt me because right now the only thing I could think of was when he was nice and sweet. The angel I knew him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up by next week again but maybe I'll get Edward frisky and write earlier.<strong>

**So did you all like the Domward? Or is he just being a little over dramatic for you too?**

**Next Chapter we bring in the Chat site! Can you guys guess what draws them to each other? And what the fuck is on her necklace? Why did he really take her only picture? **

**Okay and I have to admit… Mr. Weaver is creepy.**

**Oh have you guys found out what happened to Lissa yet? You might have but Edward sure hasn't. **

**PLEASE…I'M BEGGINGREVIEW**


	4. The Jacket

**All characters are Ms. Meyers... I own only my thoughts and details. Anything that seems familiar is not mine. I wanted to pre-warn all readers... There may be some things in future chapters that might bother other readers. Such as the BDSM topics or what is in Bella's past. Please do not read if content of sex bothers you!**

**Hey guys... I don't know if you read this but I'm sorry it took me sooo long to even pick up my laptop again, but I promise I will write more! You should get lots of chapters from me and I'm sorry for the simple spelling mistakes... I'm not that great of a speller but I hope you guys are reading and liking it. Thanks so much for reviewing! P.s If I get more reviews and comments on how you want it to go I promise to update faster!**

** Love MidnightPleasures**

**Previously on High School of HellLove:**

_It was like he enjoyed watching me be pathetic. And I hope it starts to hurt me because right now the only thing I could think of was when he was nice and sweet. The angel I knew him to be._

**EPOV: **

My loud sigh broke the eerie silence as I waited outside the back of the school, for Alice. I'm not sure why she didn't have Jasper pick her up afterwards but here I was, my back pressed to the brick wall with my music blaring.

Thinking about Isabella again, my hand gripped around that damn picture I stole. The smiles staring back at me were like darts through my heart as I remembered what life used to be. Quickly shoving the memories away with the picture I pulled out a cigarette and took a much needed drag.

A light rain started up causing me to motion for my varsity jacket only to find it missing. FUCK! Putting out my Camel Wide I stomped over to my awaiting car, muttering to myself about how that bitch stole my jacket.

_Well you stole her picture._ My subconscious bitterly told me.

She didn't deserve it! I argued back.

_Well we both know you love the fact that she's showing off who owns her._

I was stumped, nothing but images of her when she told me she liked the thought of me putting claim on her back in 7th grade flooded my mind.

But as I walked the two feet to my car I noticed a lump sitting in my driver seat. Pulling on my black handled I found it lock. My anger was growing at the thought of someone breaking into my car, and as I opened my door it quickly came apparent that it was my swimming jacket the one I gave to Isabella. Surveying my car I noticed all the doors were locked and none of my windows were lowered.

How hell did she get in?

_She does have magical powers._

A smile broke my grim frown when I recalled the time Isabella walked up to me and handed me the copy of New Moon we had been sharing with our friends. It wasn't my turn to read it and when I asked her how I got it she replied with, What? I have magical powers.

"What's with that goofy smile?" Alice suddenly jumped in front of my open door that I neglected to get in.

"Hmm, thinking about Jessica's sucking abilities." I replied to my adoptive sister smoothly.

"Eww, TMI Edward."

"Speak English Alice, you were born in Britain you'd think proper English wouldn't be too difficult for you to handle."

Her grin was the only response I got.

**BPOV:**

Walking out of my last class of the day, which happened to regrettably be Gym, my face was flushed and I had a heavy jacket lying over my arm.

My mind was working double time to catch up with what I was thinking. I needed to give Edward his jacket back but I didn't really feel like seeing the disgust on his face again.

Walking on to the school's student parking I started to pass the bright red convertible and Rosalie's smirk looked back at me.

"The Volvo." Was her one statement and her eyes glanced down at my arm.

Following her line of site I realized she meant that old man car was Edward's. I nodded back at her but she was already pulling out of the parking lot.

Glancing around I saw it sitting three cars down with a bushy haired girl leaning against. As I approached I connected her to the slut who was rubbing but against her. Living in phoenix where I learned to drive underage and fix a "accidently leaving your keys in the car" problem; I easily opened the passenger's door with my bobby pin.

The opening of the door jarred miss blood sucking whore and she quickly turned around as I shut the door with the jacket in the driver seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched out.

I didn't pay her a glance as my feet carried me to my baby and I sped off.

**EPOV:**

Sitting on the black couch in my room I could only think of her. Her soft long brown hair was taunting me and her large doe eyes begging from behind her wire rimmed glasses. Those were a new addition from all those years ago and dirty fantasies kept bombarding my mind.

Fuck this!

Shooting up from my position, I exited my room. Following along my floors hallway and descending the three flights of stairs to the kitchen.

Alice was sitting along the bar talking with Rose about dress shopping, when she asked her if she would mind them taking Bella as well.

My head shot up from its direct path to the living room and glared at her.

"No! You will not take Isabella any where!" I almost screamed.

My mother was worriedly looking over at us from her perch at the kitchen island, her brown eyes searching my face.

"Sweetie calm down. You can't dictate who they can take places, that's my job." She said trying to get me to smile.

"Alice we talked about this." I told my sisters ignoring my mother.

"Wait… are we talking about Charlie's daughter?" My mom interjected again.

"Isabella Swan is her name! The chef police's daughter." Rose smugly told her.

"Oh, I didn't realize she was back in town, we should invite her over for dinner one—"

"No!" I angrily yelled. "Look, when I want her back in my life, if I ever do, I'll let you do whatever you want." I finished my thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of my nose.

My annoyance level was over my head and I desperately needed a stress reliever. Making my way back to my room I lit a cigarette and pulled out my black laptop from its resting place on my desk.

**Sorry. We haven't found out what they do on this chat site… but don't worry, I'll have another chapter up soon.**

**Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you what you want to see in the next chapter? **

**MidnightPleasures…. /3**


	5. Lonely

**All characters are Ms. Meyers... I own only my thoughts and details. Anything that seems familiar is not mine. I wanted to pre-warn all readers... There may be some things in future chapters that might bother other readers. Such as the BDSM topics or what is in Bella's past. Please do not read if content of sex bothers you!**

**Previously on High School of HellLove: **

_ My annoyance level was over my head and I desperately needed a stress reliever. Making my way back to my room I lit a cigarette and pulled out my black laptop from its resting place on my desk._

**BPOV:**

Sitting on my bed twiddling my thumbs wasn't making the time pass any faster. Huffing out, I fell backwards landing squarely on my queen sized bed. This bed made lonely an understatement and as I looked around my room I realized just how bare it was.

The walls were white, daunting me into thinking it was a hospital – white, nothing was even on the walls, not a single picture or shelf. The only things in my room besides the bed which was pushed in a corner, was a desk and a very old rocking chair.

Contemplating if I actually wanted to waste the energy, I told myself I would look for a bookshelf before I started unpacking my life.

_Hey at least the comforter is red. Not too ugly!_ My inner monologue whispered.

That's because I picked out this blanket. I bitched back, plucking at the top of its surface.

Sighing out a low profanity, I slid off my bed; slightly twisting my ankle as I not too softly landed on the old wooden floor.

Quickly grabbing my laptop from one of the boxes on the floor next to my bed, I hoppled back to the only place I could call a comfort zone. Even though I grew up here, it felt as if I shouldn't touch anything else in Charlie's home. To make it any less then what he had it. What was his. I guess you could say it wasn't home.

My lips moved along with my password as I finally turned on my computer. Swiftly, logging onto a chat site, my friend from Phoenix, Penny, showed me. Which was for teens but a lot of old men got on as well… it was time consuming process to weed out the horny old dogs but there were some really great people on here as well.

** _Changer_17 has now logged on**

** _Changer_17: **Wanna chat?

** Jay87: **Hi, what world do you change?

** Jay87:** You want to change my world? Lets c2c.

I briskly exited from the pervert and sighed loudly. This wasn't helping me at all, the silence was creeping back up on me and thoughts of Edward started.

Nothing much changed about him; I certainly still thought of him as an Angel and only time would tell but the odds of him starring in my dreams were high. He towers over me now, clearly over 6 foot, maybe 6'4. I haven't seen his million dollar, panty dropping smirk yet though, which begs to question if that was the same.

My mind was conjuring images of his lips pressed to my own, but I dispelled them as his face full of disgust broke my day dreaming. I will stay away from him. I'll become invisible; he won't even realize I came back to school. I could do that.

As I made these promises to myself another IM popped up.

** Needed_Change: **Hello

** _Changer_17: **Hey, hmm… I like your name. Not that I want to sound like a creep or anything.

** Needed_Change:** Can I ask you a question?

** _Changer_17: **Please, go wild.

**EPOV:**

My Camel was helping but a headache started to emerge and sitting here staring at the blank screen of the chat site I normally get on to talk dirty with more whores, I decided to change my normal IM name.

** Needed_Change has now logged on**

** Killa: **Wanna trade pics?

** Hornyy_Slut: **Any girls wanna watch me jack off on camm press 5555.

** Alex_13: **Clean chat? Anyone's welcome.

I'm not sure what I was doing but no one was catching my eye and I almost logged out completely to leave the house and find some pussy to get at, but a girls IM name stopped me dead in my tracks.

** _Changer_17 has now logged on**

** _Changer_17: **Wanna chat?

The loud music in my stereo system blared out Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer. It was too uncanny. I mean really it was like her name was a puzzle piece to my own and then out of all of my music that song had to play!

_Wow, you're becoming a pussy. _My subconscious mocked.

_You think Isabella wants a pussy for a man? You think anyone wants a pussy?_

Jumping at the chance I IM-ed her.

** Needed_Change: **Hello.

Pulling out another cigarette as I waited on her response, Emmet slammed open my door and bounced on my bed.

"Fucker, get the hell off my bed. Like I want you anywhere near my shit." I growled out to him.

"Wow, Eddie needs to get laid." He smirked out to me. "I'm getting some after dinner… which happens to be done."

"Kay." I muttered not really caring.

"You ain't coming are you?" he sarcastically said as he closed my door again.

** _Changer_17: **Hey, hmm… I like your name. Not that I want to sound like a creep or anything.

** Needed_Change:** Can I ask you a question?

** _Changer_17: **Please, go wild.

Fuck… this girl was either innocent or she had a suspicion that I enjoyed dominating.

_All with a please? Really? You do need to get laid._

** Needed_Change: **Why do you want to change the world?

** _Changer_17: **Gandhi once said, "You must be the change you're willing to see." And I want to see the world change for the better. I want racism to stop, I want the rich to see being poor is better because love comes easier. That sounds crazy doesn't it?

** Needed_Change: **Hmm… but you strike me as the crazy type. The kind that is up for anything.

** _Changer_17: **I have a certain view of things, it just so happens that I don't knock on anything til I've tried it… haha if that answers you're not stated question?

Wow, I can't say I've ever spoken to a girl who is snarky and intriguing at the same time. I wonder if she thinks I'm a girl. Maybe that's why she's so calm with me.

** Needed_Change: **Do you think I'm male or female?

** _Changer_17: **Well honestly, I know because of your question but either way it doesn't matter… As I stated, I'm up to doing almost anything. I can say with certainty that my dreams can answer if I care if you have a pussy or a dick. :P

** Needed_Change:** You didn't answer me. Answer the question.

** Thank you for reading… I hope you enjoyed it. I do know it's been a bit wild and unorganized but I'm not the type to tell you it all out.**

** For those of you who reviewed should now know… I don't even show my twin sister what I wrote until AFTER its posted.. so again if you review.. I update.**

** P.s. Tell me what you want to happen in this chat site… I'm fighting for two directions… **

** so GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS!**

** Love,**

** MidnightPleasures**


End file.
